Momma's Away
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Cream had been telling her friends for months that her mother had gone away on business, leaving her and Cheese alone. None of them see that this sweet, innocent girl is lying so they believe her. One person does see through her facade and decides to investigate. But he gets more than what he bargains for when the truth is revealed. WARNING: DARK THEMES!


**Slightly based on a 2016 fanfic called Dolls that my sister ShyWrites made! If you wanna read it...it's somewhere on here. You're going to have to look for it yourself.**

**But the two stories aren't correlated so you don't have to read Dolls in order to understand this one. I hope you all like it.**

**I own NOTHING but the fanfic. The characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team!**

Team Rose were out on the lake, relaxing and watching Big fish. The evening was uneventful and they decided they could spend some quality time together. They talked about an assortment of things: what they did this morning, who they hung out with, their plans for the weekend, things like that.

Amy suddenly brought up a question after they had ended the last topic of discussion. "You know, I haven't seen Vanilla in a while." she said.

Big nodded. "Me neither. I haven't been to Cream's house in months."

The hedgehog then turned to the rabbit. "Is everything alright at home Cream?"

Cream nodded. "Absolutely! Momma's just went away is all."

"Went away?"

"Where?" the cat asked.

"Business trip." the rabbit replied, kicking her feet over the dock and looking at her reflection within the water. "That's all she told me."

Her older teammates looked at one another worriedly before turning to the girl. Amy then asked. "She left you alone? That isn't like her…"

"Momma said I'm a big girl now. That if anything bad happens to call you or the police." Cream then placed her hands on her hips, a proud smile on her face. "I've been able to manage it, right Cheese?"

"Chao!" the chao replied happily.

Big and Amy looked at one another again before looking at Cream.

Their six year old friend was left alone by her own mother. Saying that she would be fine on her own. This was very uncharacteristic of Vanilla. She would also ask Amy to babysit if she was gone for an entire day or more. Sure, this wouldn't be a big deal if she was gone for a couple hours. But she was probably alone for days, weeks even.

But Cream looked unscathed and happy. She couldn't be lying to them.

Right?

"If you say you're fine…" Amy started. "Then okay, I won't bug you with my worries. Just...call me immediately if something bad happens, alright?"

The rabbit nodded, giving her friend a hug. "Of course! Thanks for worrying you guys! But we'll be fine!"

"If you say so."

Big gasped, yanking up his fishing pole and winding the crank hurriedly. "Aah! I caught something!"

The girls and chao gasped before cheering their friend on as he caught yet another fish.

* * *

Cream had been lying.

She had told the same story to everyone who asked for the past couple of months. They were understanding of it, either thinking that the older rabbit hadn't been gone for long or simply believing that the little girl was telling the truth. Cream was a good kid, she didn't have it in her to lie.

Everyone saw through her sweet facade.

Well...almost everyone.

"Vector."

The crocodile had been standing outside of Cream's house when she and Cheese were walking home. He had been squinting through the windows, trying to see inside. It was when the bunny had said his name, he froze.

Straightening his body, Vector turned and saw both bunny and chao standing in front of him. He smiled sheepishly.

"H-hey Cream! W-what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. "Didn't I tell you that Momma was away?"

"Well I...y'know…"

Cream and Cheese raised an eyebrow in unison. The gesture was subtle but it send chills down the croc's already rigid spine.

Their eyes stared back at him stoically with no ounce of sympathy. He could already tell that they did not want him here. That he was a stain in their ruined clothes. That he was something they needed to get rid of.

That look passed seconds later with one of anger.

One word came out of the little girl's mouth. "Leave."

"But-"

"I know you want to put your frisky hands all over my mother." she cut him off, eyes dark. "But she isn't here."

"That's not why I'm here." Vector gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Somethin'...somethin' doesn't feel right!"

She raised an eyebrow

"All of this doesn't feel right! Vanilla bein' gone, your behavior, everythin'!" he turned to the rabbit. "I'm worried about you Cream! Can I come inside and look around? Just a little. I wanna see if-"

"No."

Vector blinked. "Huh?"

"You don't care about me." the rabbit interjected, stepping closer to him in a fit of rage. "All your care about is wanting to get inside my mother! All you care about is seeing her naked on your bed and doing raunchy things to her! I was just second nature to you! You only start caring when you see that my mom is out of the picture! You only start caring when your little fantasy falls apart!"

The croc was up against a wall now, staring down at Cream. She used to be filled with so much innocence and joy. She was now a shell of her former self, now ruthless and unforgiving. Now wanting to tell people off with their true intentions. Or what she believed to be their true intentions.

It was frightening to see such hate inside of a sweet child.

"C-Cream-"

"You're a liar Vector!" she screamed. "You're a liar and you know it!"

"Y-you're lying too, you know?"

Cream still looked angry but innocent confusion also dawned on her features. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"There's something in that house." Vector stated, worry gone as he stared at the kid with controlled confidence. "The curtains are thicker now, the door has new locks." he gestured to the three sets of locks on the door. "Not to mention your behavior."

The rabbit looked unfazed, staring at the man with blind innocence and cold eyes. Her tone was sickly sweet. "What are you talking about Mr. Vector~?"

"You...you've been lying about your mother." he stated, unease settling in his stomach. "Haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about~!"

"Then let me inside."

Cream shook her head. "No~!"

He gritted his teeth.

"Momma won't be very happy if I let anyone in without her knowing~! It is _her_ house after all~!"

Vector was about to say something else when Cream pulled out a set of keys from out of her dress collar. She then turned back to the crocodile and smiled.

"Buh-bye Mr. Vector~!"

"No!"

Before the rabbit could even blink, Vector had rammed through the door. Cheese's eyes widened in shock while Cream looked unfazed.

The smell was unbearable. It faintly smelled like baked goods but there was a stronger stench that took over the croc's senses. He coughed and hacked at the odor. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to never smell this kind of thing ever again. But as he looked around the room, he spotted where it was coming from.

Sitting in the dining room was Vanilla. Her arms were folded in front of her and a plate of recently made cake was in front of her. Normally, this would be fine but the state of her body wasn't something typical.

The older rabbit was dead. Her body was already in a state of decay. Clumps of fur and flesh littered the floor around her. Her eyes were sewn shut, giving her a sort of peaceful appearance. Her mouth was stitched as well, a wide smile spread across her muzzle.

The sight was sickening.

"Well, I guess you know my secret now."

Vector turned to see Cream and Cheese at the entryway.

Cheese stared ahead in shock, looking past the older rabbit's corpse. It looked as though he was realizing the error of his actions, regret apparent on his features. It didn't take long before the chao started throwing up into the grass outside their home, turning away from the scene but seeing its image in the back of his eyelids.

Cream looked unfazed, staring at the crocodile with stoic understanding. She knows that in his eyes, she was in the wrong. That she had murdered her own mother for unknown reasons. They looked like a picture perfect family in the eyes of everyone else. So what happened?

Vector would never know the answer to that because Cream had ran towards him in his state of shock and stabbed him. As he fell to the floor and faded into the realm of the dead, the little girl stated.

"We can't have that now...can we?"


End file.
